


Love Sick Cocoa

by SonOfAMuggle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Boys In Love, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25897582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonOfAMuggle/pseuds/SonOfAMuggle
Summary: James plays match maker. Sirius is love sick without a clue and Peter just wants to read his comic.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Love Sick Cocoa

James checked the dorm room hastily before jumping on to Peter's bed where he sat reading a comic.  
"Wormtail" James said full of excitement "This could be our most important prank we've ever attempted!"

"Oh, right" Peter said lazily. James was always working on their next 'most important prank'.

"Will you listen to me" James pulled the comic out of his hands. "Our dear Moony is in love and that clueless fur-ball is never going to make a move."

"Right"

"I just learned about a potion that will make the drinker kiss their one true love."

"A love potion? you want to give him a love potion."

"It's not a love potion. It doesn't make the love appear. It only forces the lover to action and he needs all the help we can give him. But first, we need to liberate some ingredients from Slughorn's stock."

"Alright" Peter said picking up his comic book.

"Now, Peter! Let's move!" Said James once again grabbing the book. Throwing it across the room, it landing on the edge of Remus's bed. "I want to give it to him tonight!"

"Alright, fine let's go" they marched out of the dorm Peter slamming the chamber door.

With a thud, 'The Adventures of Martin the Mad Muggle' slide off the neat covers landing beside a large back dog sulking under a bed that was not his own. Padfoot sniffed the ruffled pages.  
Remus was in love?  
But who with?   
Sirius was with him all the time and he never noticed him with any girls. He always hung around with the Marauders. Unless he was on Prefect duty which he always did his prefect duties with . . . Marlene Mckinnon.  
Surely not? Mckinnon was alright looking but Remus wasn't in love with her. Was he? He did sit beside her in Transfiguration. . . And she always turned a blind eye to their night time wanderings. Like last week when Remus and him were sneaking down to the kitchen. They were still buzzing about setting a dug bomb off in Filtch's office, laughing on each other shoulders, when they passed her. She just winked. She winked at him. . . And . . . And he blushed, he blushed and dropped his arms. Oh no! and on Tuesday, Sirius accidentally transformed his precious locks into a curly blond perm. Remus had joked how beautiful he looked and Mckinnon giggled at the joke. She giggle and Mcgonagall told Remus to 'Stop flirting and get back to work'. If even prude old Mcgonagall can see it must be true.

  
Remus was in love.

  
How could Sirius have missed it, his best friend. They did everything together. Why hadn't Remus told him. What would happen when Remus and Mckinnon finally got together? He'd probably ditch Sirius to spend all his time with her. Who would he complain to about James's snoring? Who would laugh at his jokes? Not that Remus laughed, but the ends of his lips would curl with suppressed amusement. No more Hogsmead trips together or walks around the lake to throw toast to the giant squid or midnight kitchen runs. He'll probably be off in some broom cupboard snogging the skirt off Marlene Mckinnon. His heart fill with jealous at the thought of losing his friend.

All that day he was filled with the sorrow of knowing his friendship with Remus was drifting away like parchment in the wind. He sulked all through history and charms. He was decidedly moody all lunch.  
"Padfoot, would you like half my sandwich?" Asked Remus. Sirius starred at the turkey and rye held out in his distinguished large hand. The same hand that wrote with such delicate script the school map. Would they ever work on it again? Explore the hidden tunnels of the castle? Sirius's stomach swirled like cursive and much like the hem of Remus's sleeve, he was coming apart at the seems. Sirius flopped his head on the table in response. Hiding his eye from Remus's face pinched in concern. 

"Come on Padfoot you need to eat something." Said a concerned James prodding his head buried under his arms.

"Stop it! Stop, you'll mess up my hair!" Sirius snapped.

"Well, we haven't completely lost him." said James to Peter.

That afternoon was Transfiguration. Sirius dropped into his usually seat behind Remus. Mckinnon sat to Remus's left. Mcgonagall started blabbering something about deadly cross species transfers. His eyes were focused on the tall boy sitting in front. He had freckles on the back of his neck and the collar of his robe was sticking up. Sirius could just reach forward and straighten it.

"Mr. Black do you have a question?"

"uh no ma'am" Sirius placed his hands down in his lap. He couldn't fix it. It was already too late.  
The class continued, not that Sirius notice. He was to busy pondering all the thing he would miss and sending glares at Mckinnon. Sirius nearly sobbed when she asked Remus to borrow a quill nib. His fate was sealed. It was inevitable. He would be alone forever.  
"Mr. Black, please focus on the lesson." Mcgonagall snapped from the blackboard. How could he focus on the lesson can't she see his life is falling apart!

  
Sirius only nibbled at his dinner not sure of what he was eating.  
"Do you guys fancy going into Hogsmead this Saturday?" Asked Peter conversationally.  
"I got practice" replied James  
"Prefect meeting" said Remus.  
"Sirius?"  
Mourning the lost of his friend in eternal loneliness.  
"Padfoot, are you alright?" Remus asked fork half was to his mouth.  
"I can't stand this anymore!" He yelled before storming out of the Great Hall. Sirius wondered the grounds in pessimistic solitude until it was nearly curfew. He dragging his feet through the portrait hole.

  
"Sirius where on earth have you been, Moony said he couldn't find you anywhere. Come have a night cap you look ragged." James dragged him to the fireplace setting him in a plush chair. Peter handed him a cup of hot chocolate then passed one to Remus sitting in an oversize arm chair. Sirius swirled his listlessly. With a jolt back to reality he realized what was in Remus's cup. His eyes searches the room. MacKinnon was studying at a adjacent table. Remus brought the ceramic mug up to his lips and drank deeply.  
No! No! No! He had to stop Remus from kissing McKinnon. There was only one thing to do. In a clatter of broken glass and split Cocoa Sirius jumped over the end table and hastily grabbed Remus by his rumpled collar and pressed their lips together. He expected Remus shove him back or jinx him but instead he melted into the kiss. To Sirius's surprise and immense satisfaction Remus's fingers clutched his dark locks, pulling him into the oversize arm chair.

"Told you it would work Wormy!"

"James, he didn't even drink it!"

"Still counts!"

"It does not. what a waste of potion." Peter retreated behind his comic. Mckinnon leaned back in her chair, butting into the conversation. " 'Bout time Remus!"

Sirius payed them no heed, he was too wrapped up in this new delightful predicament. They would give James a Peter a proper thank you for interfering, later. Maybe bewitch their shoes to bite their toes. Remus would probably have a better idea.


End file.
